csofandomcom-20200223-history
MP5
|damage = 13 14 (Battle) |accuracy = 75% |recoil = 8% 14% (Battle) |magazine = 30 / 120 40 / 120 (Trans) |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |rateoffire = 92% 91% (Battle) |weightloaded = 0% |used = |reloadtime = 2.5 seconds |system = mp5 / mp5navy mp5tiger mp5g |designer = Heckler & Koch |type = SMG |knockback = 13% |stun = 38% |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 21 22 (Tiger) 26 (Gold) 18 (Battle) 94 (10th) 110 (Trans) |damageC = 21 33 (Tiger) 46 (Gold) 23 (Battle) 124 (10th) 150 (Trans) }}H&K MP5 ('''H'eckler &''' 'K'och 'M'achine 'P'istol Model-'''5)'' is a submachine gun in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview The MP5 is a German submachine gun fed with 30 rounds of 9mm ammunition. It is well-balanced between performance and rate of fire aspects, making it nicknamed as "The Mother of All Submachine Gun" among most players. MP5 is famous among newbies and even professionals due to its cheap price and low recoil. It is usually used in the first several rounds or when the player is low on money. The MP5 is easy to use and can be very useful depending on the user's skill. In fact, with the right skills, the player can even take down assault rifle or sniper rifle users. Advantages *Decent accuracy *Does high stun to zombies *Low cost in match *Very high rate of fire *Low recoil *Does not affect weight *Cheap ammo cost *Free Disadvantages *Low damage *Easily run dry *Less useful in long range Tactics using MP5 *Aim for the enemy's head in close range battles. *Constantly move left to right while firing at the enemy's head in close range, this will help avoid getting shot by your enemy. *Aim for gut in medium range to control the recoil and accuracy. *In middle range, upon seeing your enemy, immediately duck and fire at gut - this will also help avoid getting shot by your enemy. *Avoid long range contact with this weapon as the fire power and accuracy is not good enough to engage the enemy. *In Zombie Mods, aim for the head in close range battles to deal a fair amount of damage. *A 30 rounds of MP5 can deal 690 ~ 1380 damage to zombies. Variants White Tiger= The MP5 Tiger originally available from Tiger Year from Chinese New Year event but later added into Code Box. In Singapore/Malaysia version, it is sold in shop for limited time. |-| Gold= The MP5 Gold its buttstock, pistol grip and handguard are made from wood. This variant has greater knockback power toward zombies. The only way to get this is from special events or Code Box. |-| BALROG-III= The BALROG-III is an anti-zombie version of MP5 based on the H&K MP5K PDW model. It is fed with 30 rounds of 9mm AHE equipped with a scope for long combat engagement. Thus, its Balrog Charging System can be activated after 15 consecutive shots where this weapon will use reserved bullets instead of main magazine bullets. |-| Battle= The Battle MP5 is a weapon that holds 30 rounds for each round with 9mm. It is recreated as a new weapon through an actual battle in fierce battlefield and have higher damage than the original one. |-| 10th Edition= A special edition to commemorate the 10th anniversary of CSO. Does higher damage and has chrome effect. |-| Trans-Gear= A special edition available from Season 1 Compensation. It has 40 ammo per magazine and deals higher damage to zombies. Gallery MP5= v_mp5_cso.png|View model mp5 worldmodel.png|World model File:Mp5_shopmodel.png|Shop model Mp5.gif|Store preview Gsg9 mp5.jpg|A GSG-9 operative carries an MP5 mp5 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon cs_camouflage2_20120705_0044270.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| Gold= mp5gold viewmodel.png|View model mp5gold worldmodel.png|World model mp5gold shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Sas_wmp5gold.png|A SAS operative with MP5 Gold Edition File:Sas_mp5gold_fastline.jpg|IAHGames banner showing a SAS operative wielding an MP5 Gold in Fastline map. File:Password_box_update1.jpg|MP5 Gold is now available via Code Box! Cs italy 20120130 1557090.jpg|In-game screenshot of MP5 Gold mp5(2).jpg|Thailand poster mp5goldcp.jpg|China poster Snapshot 20131109 0537070.jpg|Obtained from Code Box |-| White Tiger= File:Mp5tiger_worldmodel.png|View model mp5tiger viewmodel.png|World model File:Mp5tiger_shopmodel.png|Shop model mp5tigermodel.jpg|Model File:Mp5tiger_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Mp5tiger_poster_sgp.png|Ditto, resale mp5 player model.jpg|Natasha wielding an MP5 White Tiger mp5tiger hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon de_dust2_20120916_1225210.jpg|In-game screenshot MP5TigerCbox.jpg|Obtained via Code Box mp5tigerkr.jpg|South Korea poster 20130218ss_7.jpg|China poster 606x295-ruongbau.jpg|Vietnam poster Mp5tigercsnz.png|CSN:Z poster |-| Battle= V_mp5_battle.png|View model battlemp5wm_HD.jpg|World model File:Mp5b_poster_kr.png|Korea poster File:20130724ff_7.jpg|China poster File:Bmp5_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Justnameitcsnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:De_dust2_20130723_2123400.jpg|In-game screenshot bmp5-spr.PNG|HUD icon |-| 10th Anniversary= File:Mp5gs_viewmodel.png|View model |-| Trans-Gear= 19s1mp5 viewmodel.png|View model Trivia *There is another variant of MP5 called Spectre that was planned to be released somewhere in mid late 2008/early 2009 but was cut for an unknown reasons, only models and codes exist. The word "The SPECTRE field-stripped" can be read on this gun. *The model shows the selector is on "semi-automatic" position, which implies that the weapon could not be fired in automatic in real life. *In-game model is modeled after the MP5A5. **Although the view model's texture is refined, this was not the case with world and player models' texture. *When a player does not have any default auto-buy weapons and equipment (not favorites), this weapon becomes the default one. *MP5 used to be the starting weapon in Zombie Scenario. It was replaced by Daewoo K3 and subsequently, by the Month Weapons. Category:Sub machine gun Category:9mm user Category:Heckler & Koch Category:German weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Light weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Close range weapons Category:Free weapon Category:Events exclusive Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons